One Mind, One Heart, Two Tigers: A Wedding Story
Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Sannia Category:Krelle Category:Phealea Category:Talula Category:Kyanali Category:Taijiang Category:Taai Category:Kennia Category:Rob Category:Vonnacht Category:Qiva Category:Justyc Category:Nerrok Category:Jagezz Category:Tellas Category:Nargesh Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong One Mind, One Heart, Two Tigers: A Wedding Story is a collaborative story about the wedding of Nerrok and Taai by Taai, Qiva, Sannia, Justyc, Phealea, Krelle, Tai Jiang, Vonnacht, Kya Nali, Rob, Tellas, Nargesh and Talula The Wedding Day, Chapter One (images) By Taai Taai awoke, the previous night's events and conversations playing through her mind. Phea, Kya and Tai were right....still she rolled over and knocked three times on the small wooden dresser, before rising. Why take a chance today of all days? No sickness. Good sign. A deep breath and she began to get ready. Bathing in rose petals and a dash of vanilla, she soaked, willing the fluttering butterflies to stop banging off her ribcage. Jagezz had informed her in the wee morning hours, he actually got the High Chieftain Carine Bloodhoof to perform the ritual! That had floored her! The troll priest definitely had a way about getting things done. Carefully she dressed, arranging her hair around the fashionable hat she borrowed, wearing a blue slip under the new, white lacy gown. She kept her old earrings in, figuring they were a part of her always.. and went to peer out the window, to the ceremony spot below, in Nighthaven. The Wedding Day, Chapter Two By Taijiang Tai smiled as Kennia straightened his cravat. He thought of some of the opponents Kennia had met in battle and what they might think of this little scene, her fussing about Tai's appearance. He kissed her brow, which was furrowed in concentration, and said softly, "I need to go get Taai. She's been nervous and I don't want to give her any reason to get upset." Kennia smiled and finished with the tie. She slipped her arms around Tai, hugging him and putting her cheek on his shoulder. Her voice warm, she said, "I'm so happy for them. This will be a good day." With this, she lifted her head and kissed Tai, then turned him around and gave him a playful shove to the door, "That is if you don't keep the poor woman waiting!" Tai laughed and headed out the door, adjusting his cufflinks as he went. He looked back and asked, "And you'll meet Kya? She was making noises about her dress ..." Kennia smiled knowingly, and waved Tai out, "I'll come down with her." Tai nodded and went out of the room. He was honored that Taai had asked him to walk her down the aisle, and Nerrok was like a brother to him. Business had picked up and there were several pressing issues but ... those could wait. Satisfied at last with cufflinks, he headed from their room at the inn to where Taai was staying ... The Wedding Day, Chapter Three (image) By Sannia Sannia swooshes the gorgeous dark red dress from the box. "Justyc! Look! I got this for you, isn't it beautiful??!" Justyc eyes the dress, her only reaction a twitching of her brow. "For me... why would I... wear a dress?" Sannia blinks and glances over at her friend. "Why?? Because it is a special occasion!! A wedding! By the Dark Lady! Everyone will be wearing a formal dress!" Justyc blinks. "I... had not.. intended... to attend. I... don't go... to parties." Sannia snorts and starts coming closer, dragging the gown. "It's Nerrok's wedding.. your Boss! Won't be chalking up brownie points this way. Come.. you will look beautiful in this.. maybe even catch the eye of a gentleman or three." Nods holding the dress up to herself. "It is gorgeous." Justyc stares at her as if she's grown a second head. "Nerrok... is honorable. I suppose... that alone... requires me... to attend. But why... must I wear... a dress? No one... will be looking... at me. I don't... want to meet... a man." Sannia arches a brow and holds out the garment. "Try it on." Nods with a smile. Justyc's breath wheezes and she backs up a step, looking at the dress as if it were a mortal enemy. "Why?" Sannia replies, "I want to see if I have good taste still or not. I was always up on the most current fashions! This will look soooo good on you." Smiles more, following her as she backs up. Justyc backs up further. "It is ... pretty. Of course... you have... good taste. I.. don't see... why I should... wear it." Sannia motions to her leathers. "They are disgustingly gross. You have blood splatter and.. I don't know.. looks like dried crusty stuff." Justyc looks down at her leathers, perhaps a little defensively. "I was... slaughtering Scarlets. Of course... they're dirty. Besides... what if... I get... hungry?" She picks a dried bit of what looks like flesh from her thigh and pops it in her mouth, crunching down on it. Sannia growls and just lunges! Tackling Justyc to the floor. Daggers start to slice and dice!! "You." Wheezes. "Will wear this gown! One way or another!" Justyc growls, whirling and dodging, her own daggers flying. Wheezing cursing and gaspy groans are heard as she's bested by the more practiced rogue. Material tosses up, clanging metal sounds. Scuffling, and a quick *SAP!* to stun Justyc. Made it much easier getting the red gown on. Nods. Sannia quickly changed the other rogue, even added the matching headband. A few quick stitches...and the only way to get the dress off would be to cut it. Sannia hopped on the bed to wait, speaking when Justyc became aware. "You have two choices.. going like that.. or going naked. " Nods. "But you ARE going." Justyc reels, swaying as she stands. Her head hurt like a kodo had stepped on it. She looked down, seeing nothing but red fabric, feeling where it tugged her skin. She looked closer. Were those... stitches? She whirled on Sannia, the skirts flaring out, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She stood there, speechless, the only sound her breath moving through the fabric at her waist. She didn't recognize the woman before her, the woman staring back at her with her eyes. Sannia smiled and nodded, slipping off the bed, she peered into the mirror over Justyc's shoulder, whispering. "You are so beautiful." Justyc doesn't turn to look at Sannia, just stands there stunned. Her expression changes rapidly, going through several emotions before she stills it, seeming outwardly calm. She nods her head at Sannia, giving in to the inevitable. "I will... go." Giving Justyc a quick, tight hug, Sannia moved out. "Have to check on Krelle now..." Smiling one last time at Justyc she headed down to the Vanguard's apartment. Hopefully all the pets were still clean.... The Wedding Day, Chapter Four By Krelle Sannia sighed in exasperation. "You can't go armed to a wedding! Especially not one in Moonglade." Krelle crossed her arms, frowning stubbornly. She was wearing a long silk robe cut in the latest style, courtesy of her more fashionable friends. The shock of bright green hair stood out against the soft earthen tones of the dress, but didn't clash too badly, according to Sannia. Krelle had givin in on the leather armour, she had let Sannia put small sparkly things in her hair and she had even agreed not to steal anything at all the entire time she was there. She was not, however, going anywhere without her daggers. "Don't be naive, Sannia. Nowhere is completely perfect. Otherwise everyone would have moved to this Moonglade place." Sannia frowned, also crossing her arms. "The Moonglade is a holy site, and fighting is prohibited there -" "So no one else will be armed?" "No!" "Then what do we do if there's trouble?" Krelle asked triumphantly. "We'll all be standing around like flowers!" Sannia closed her eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose in a gesture that curiously reminded her of Tai. "Krelle... " Krelle crossed her arms more tightly about her, her chin jutting out defiantly. Sannia looked her straight in the face. "Krelle, if the druids see you wearing arms, they won't let you in to the ceremony. How would Nerrok feel about that, eh?" Krelle stared at the older rogue for a moment, then dropped her arms, sliding into her pokerface. "Oh. Why didn't you say so? Nevermind then," she said as she unbuckled the heavy belt with its twin scabbards. Sannia looked at her suspiciously. "You'll leave the Zigglers here?" Krelle shrugged, apparently uncaring. "No worries. I don't plan on getting kicked out of my own parents' wedding." She gave Sannia a charmingly impish grin. Sannia laughed, relieved, and picked up her bag. "Allright, let's head out." Krelle nodded. "Go on ahead, I just have to talk to Kareth for a moment. I'll meet you at the flightmaster." Sannia cast her a suspicious look, but gave up and headed out. Krelle waited til she'd left, then ran to the door and listened at it. The sound of Sannia's steps faded as she left the Slow Blade. Krelle kicked off her small lady slippers and went over to pull on her tall leather boots. The dress she was wearing was so long, they'd hardly show, surely. Working quickly she tugged the two scabbards off of her belt and slid them into her boots, between the leather and the thick cotton lining. She wiggled them down the sides until just the tip of each hilt showed at the top of her boots. She nodded, satisfied, and looked herself over in the mirror one last time. The dress made her look even younger than usual, the smooth silk emphasizing her boyish figure. Worse, it made her look soft and harmless. She made a face, hoping that no one would recognise her on the way to the flightmaster. Humans and their silly ceremonies... "Ah well, anything to please," she murmured, stuffing her normal clothes into a bag so she could change after the wedding. Her daggers were a cold, comforting presence in her boots and she grinned at the thought of them. Wait 'til she showed Nerrok how she'd smuggled them in - he'd be pleased. She wouldn't tell anyone else - but she was pretty sure she wouldn't be the only Tiger there with an ace up her sleeve. She grabbed her wedding present and headed out the door, keeping to the shadows and avoiding others as she made her way to the flightmaster. The Wedding Day, Chapter Five By Vonnacht Von fussed over his appearance for the first time in, fel, years. The jacket of the tuxedo hung over the arms of the chair in his room as he finished trimming his sideburns and goatee. His hair, neatly arranged, fell down over his shoulders. Smiling, he finished tying the bowtie around his neck, and he slipped on the diamond cufflinks he'd 'liberated' from one of the City's less well prepared criminals. Slipping the coat on, he looked into the mirror. He smiled slightly. Today was going to be a very special day, and he wasn't going to let his own feelings get in the way. His scars and tattoos for once didn't show, and even the fire in his eyes was damped. As he walked through Shattrath toward the portal, he thought about his new family and smiled again. Soon he'd be in Darnassus, and then it was only a short trip to the Moonglade. The Wedding Day, Chapter Six By Justyc Justyc stood staring at herself as Sannia left to check on Krelle. She picked at the long, flowing skirts with the bony tips of her fingers, her expression, now that she was alone, soft and vulnerable. It had been a long time since she had worn anything so fine. Her hair was no longer a shining gold – it was matted with dirt, stained by the grave. It was hacked off unevenly, full of knots. But she saw herself as she was then, she saw the soft, dewy skin that glowed pink and rosy without the need of paints. She saw the waist-length gold that tumbled silken soft to her waist. She snarled, baring her jagged teeth, trying to frighten the vision away. She was no longer that woman. She wasn’t soft, she wasn’t a fool. And yet… She stared at the mirror, then, taking Sannia’s brush, she began to struggle with her hair, ripping out knots until it hung dark and gleaming to her shoulders. She would pay homage to her past and show her respect for Nerrok, if not for the pregnant chit he was marrying. She turned, her bare feet slapping on the floor of Sannia’s room with unusual noise. She went to her pile of weapons, sliding daggers and wire, poisons and throwing stars beneath the dress in one of her specially made belts. No, she was no longer the soft woman she had seen in the mirror, and she would pay homage to the new Justyc as well as the old. The Wedding Day, Chapter Seven By Krelle The three Forsaken met up at the flightmaster. The day was grey in Orgrimmar and the sky overcast, but Krelle felt that to be lucky. The clouds couldn't be everywhere, surely, so if there were clouds here than the wheather should be fine in the Moonglade. Besides at least it wasn't raining. Silk spotted when it got wet. Sannia smiled at them beatifically. "Oh, you both look amazing!" Krelle and Justyc avoided each other's gaze, electing not to respond. A harsh laugh behind her made Krelle's jaw clench. Grenzo. "What's this then, pretend-you're-pretty day?" The orc's voice was coarse from years of drinking, and the slur in his voice showed today was no exception. "Just ignore him," Krelle muttered, but Justyc and Sannia had both turned dangerous gazes to the orc. Krelle sighed and looked over her shoulder. Grenzo was lounging in his usual rumpled clothing, a tankard held casually in his left hand as he leered at the three Forsaken. "Fel, Lucky, issat you?" he laughed coarsely. "I always thought you were a boy!" Sannia moved to stand closer to Justyc, a restraining hand on her right arm. Krelle turned to face the drunk orc with a sneer. "I'm a girl, idiot. Sorry to dissapoint, though, I know how fond you are of little boys." Grenzo's eyes blazed as Justyc choked out a laugh. He dropped his tankard as he hauled himself up to his feet, towering over Krelle. She stared at him, pokerfaced, but before either could move she felt a presence behind her. Grenzo's face darkened as he looked over her head and into the face of Doras, the flightmaster. "You causin' trouble for my customers, Grenzo?" the old orc rumbled. One of the wyvrens had come up beside him and a low menacing growl came from his throat. Grenzo scowled, backing down. "No sir. Just admirin' the view from your tower," he said with a mocking bow to the ladies. Doras snorted. "Well I believe you've seen enough. Move along." "Of course, I was outta ale anyway," Grenzo said, backing away. He glared at Krelle. "Catch you later, Lucky." She made a face at his back as he left. Doras had turned to the other two. "Sorry about him, ladies. He's just a useless drunk. Don't pay him any mind." Justyc was still scowling after the orc but Sannia smiled at Doras. "Thanks for chasing him off, Captain," Sannia said with a little laugh. "We're not really dressed for a rumble." Sannia's smile was oddly coy. Doras stood up a bit straighter. "It was nothing, lady. I'd hate to see you get your pretty self dirtied up by the likes of him." Sannia smiled shyly, actually managing to blush. Krelle arched an incredulous eyebrow at Justyc, but she was gazing at the orc, a peculiar smile on her lips. Doras rested a hand on his wyvren's head, scratching it absently behind the ears. "So where are you lovely ladies off to this morning, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Sannia smiled sweetly. "We're going to a wedding, Captain." "Surely not one of yours?" he cried in mock dismay. "Here I was hoping you were signle!" Krelle looked at Doras incredulously from behind her mask. What was this? Justyc laughed quietly as Sannia answered. "Oh no, Captain, it's a friend's wedding. We're headed up to the Moonglade." "Ah, lady, your news is as cruel as it is kind. Just as I was hoping to ask you for a dance at the party, you tell me it's so far out of town that I'd never be able to sneak off duty to see you!" Sannia giggled. Krelle quickly slid her pokerface on, watching Sannia. Was she ... flirting...? Justyc smiled, her painted lips forming a small bow. "Perhaps you can... save us a dance... for when we return," she murmured, her normal breathy voice altered somehow to be almost... sultry. Krelle nearly fell off the platform. Justyc was doing it too! Is this what wearing a dress does to a girl? She was relieved she seemed to be immune. Doras was grinning broadly at the two women. "I'll have to ensure you return to me then! How about I write you up a ticket ta fly home for free - as a gift on this happy day?" Sannia batter her eyelashes, lowering her gaze, while Justyc just stared a kind of challenge at Doras, a small smile on her lips. "You're too kind," Sannia murmured. Doras waved it off as nothing, writing them up a note to take to the flightmaster in Moonglade. He signed it with a flourish and offered it to Krelle with a small bow. She took it, giving him a little smile as he turned and took the other two by the elbow. With a pretty lady on each arm he headed to the Wyvern stables, already talking about giving them only the finest mounts for the journey. Krelle stared incredulously at the letter, then hurried to follow the others. Sannia and Justyc had saved them a lot of money - and for what, a few smiles and a dance or two later? She shook her head ruefully. She was glad she'd never get her priorities so mixed up. Adults were clearly crazy. And so, greatly discounted, the three of them flew up to meet the other guests. The Wedding Day, Chapter Eight (image) By Taai A knock came at the door and Taai turned startled, not realizing the passing of time as she daydreamed out the window. Tai Jiang's voice drifted, "Anyone see a bride about?" Breaking into a huge smile, she opened the door, laughing lightly. "Aye.. Aye.. I bae here.. " Her eyes swept over the dashingly dressed man. "Goodness Tai.. " She blinked a bit. "Yer handsome!" She didn't mean to sound stunned it just came out that way.... Tai smirked and then laughed. "Thanks I think...and look at you.. Milady." He bowed before the rogue. "Absolutely beautiful." Her Boss's words made her blush, but brighten happily. "Do ya think so? I bae hopin' ta knock Nerrok's socks off when he gets a gander at me. Yer and Kennia's gift is so verra lovely." She fingered the lace and silk material of her gown. Taai grew breathless, trembling. "Let me get me flowers and we can head off down. Joost watch I dinnae trip over anythin'.. not use ta this..dress stuff." Yes, she was admitting to wearing a real dress. The Wedding Day, Chapter Nine (image) By Qiva The Blood Knight decided on a simple, yet elegant black evening gown. Qiva wandered down into the alcove, pouring herself a glass of wine and lighting up a cigarette while she waited for the festivities to start. Fireworks and snapping pops resounded through Nighthaven. A brow lifted as she watched a decked out Tauren walk towards the ceremony moonlit pool. He was talking to Jagezz and Nargesh, nodding. Tauren guards took up post some distance away. Blowing away an exhale she murmured. "Interesting." The Wedding Day, Chapter Ten By Talula Talula grinned watching the exchange between Tai and Taai. She had never been to a human wedding before and the experience thusfar had been extraordinary. Reaching into a box, she pulled forth a bouquet. "Miss Taai? Here are your flowers." The bride looked at the unfamiliar arrangement, puzzled. "Tha's no the flowers I picked out..." she said. "No ma'am." Talula gave her customary uncomfortable shuffle, no hat to hide under. "I made these. Especially for you." Taking the bouquet, Taai looked closer. Leaves and petals were made of precious metals. Fiery gems sparkled from the center of delicate flowers. Tiny diamonds, cut to look like dewdrops, glistened throughout the piece. Talula looked up to met the human's surprised gaze. Smiling, she said simply "That's what flower gnomes do." The Wedding Day, Chapter Eleven By Kyanali Kya had three dresses. Two of them were bunched up in the corner of her closet floor. The third was still in the package sent to her last week during all that ridiculous hullabaloo. She’d taken a peek inside, saw the skimpy black material and quickly taped it back up in sheer denial, as if it had never been opened. Grabbing the two crumpled dresses off the floor she held them up to inspect for stains. Neither had any, at least. Kya sat on her bed unable to choose which dress to wear as the clock ticked closer to the designated hour. Since when had it ever mattered what to wear? Kya was fuming at her own nervousness. She got up and threw on her sweats to go run outside in the fresh air for some relief. Didn’t matter she’d already done 10 miles that morning; she clearly needed to do more. If she ran hard and well, she would still have a few minutes to shower off and slip into a dress – any dress. Putting off the decision made it easier to get through the next hour. At least running, she did not have to think about this strange nervousness overtaking her. How the heck had she counseled Taai last night to stay calm was far beyond her comprehension. Kya thought for a moment she should perhaps find a wooden wagon wheel to knock on… or a bucket of salt, remembering Taai’s superstitions. Then she thought of Phea, and tried to focus on her calm and serene logic, failing with a sigh. What she could really use right about now was a drink with Lu. Or a fight with Garond, or a mission from Tai to occupy both her mind and her time. Gads, she needed to gather her wits about her, for this was Taai and Nerrok's finest day ever, and Kya had to focus on that and that alone. Unable to figure out what the Fel had overcome her and fairly disgusted with herself, she headed out to run the dirt roads into Westfall. She ran until her lungs burned and face flamed with heat, returning just after the sun set to find an irate Kennia sitting on her doorstep. The Wedding Day, Chapter Twelve (image) By Taai Jagezz joked and laughed, dancing while getting ready with Nerrok. Telling his boss what went down last night, how the Tauren were going to honor him with one of their native ceremonies. Of course a lot of ale was involved, but come morning they still saw the Troll's, logical points of view. Icestorm yawned lounging against Voodoo. The huge cats had not a care in the world, while Steeltusk rooted through the empty boxes the Orc's tuxedo arrived in. It was getting time, the entourage made they're way down to meet with the Bloodhooves. The Wedding Day, Chapter Thirteen (image) By Taai GASPS!! At Talula's surprise! Beaming a huge smile, Taai bent and hugged the gnome tightly, smooching her cheek! Whispering so very delighted, "Ohhh Thank you so much Talula! They are truly beautiful!" Smiling from ear to ear, she showed Tai Jiang, slipping her arm back into the nook of his, humming softly, happily walking along with him and the flower gnome. The Wedding Day, Chapter Fourteen By Vonnacht Von stood watching the falls and smoking a cigarette, looking out over the water. They really couldn't have chosen a more beautiful location, he mused, being careful not to drop ashes on his polished boots. Footsteps a few yards back made him turn, and his jaw dropped. Amas had showed up, and had even put in some effort, wearing a well tailored shirt and trousers, and carrying a small wooden box. 'Amas! Good to see you! But what are you doing here?' 'You think I'd miss the party? Besides, you Tigers have been good to me... I should show my appreciation, don't you think?' With that, the rogue opened the box to reveal a small bow, and a quiver full of child-size arrows. 'I couldn't think of what to get them, then I remembered you telling me about Taai's pregnancy... I thought maybe Nerrok would like to teach the kid the way of the bow...' Von smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. 'Amas, you continue to surprise. Let's go get a drink while we wait for the others.' Amas grinned and looked around. 'Actually, where's Kya? I'd have thought she'd be here by now...' Von's features darkened slightly as he looked away. 'She'll be here', he growled. Getting a quiet moment, he whispered into the comm. 'Kya darling, I hope you haven't forgotten what today is...' The Wedding Day, Chapter Fifteen By Phealea A rather large amount of flowers had been delivered to the wedding as well as a large assortment of various cookies, cakes and candies. A simple blue card rested on top of a large blue package with an ornate golden ribbon. Inside the package is a simple red gem, however when touch it glows slightly and a rather realistic image of Taai and Nerrok standing next to each other with a softly glowing heart rotating above them. The card reads: Hey Nerrok and Taai, ''Sorry I am unable to attend the wedding proper, I will attempt to make for the reception. I know you guys will be fine, just as soon as Taai calms down. Just remember the sheep-frog and Tai's words from last night. Most importantly of all, take care of one another and keep each other close to your hearts. No matter what you have each other and at the end of the day that should be enough to bring a smile to each of your faces. P.S. Nerrok, don't smile too wide, we don't want you to scare the kids. P.S.S Taai, I will send you some fresh mutton later on. Don't ask were I got it. Love, Phealea The Wedding Day, Chapter Sixteen By Kyanali Kya faced Kennia's wrath, sweat dripping down her brow, wordlessly taking the tempered lashing just as Von's voice came over the comm she had left at home. Kya dove into the apartment to grab her comm and answer him. "Oh uh, Hi sweetie! Nope, nope, everything's fine! Be there soon!" CLICK! She tossed her comm like it was a hot potato to the still steaming Kennia, whose words were bouncing somewhere off the clouds themselves as Kya dashed into the shower. Kennia stomped right after her into the apartment, yelling muffled things about the state of Kya's closet. She pulled a dress from the floor, one she recognized as the very one Ollie had made for Kya. "... swear to the GODS THEMSELVES I am going to .... when this night is over!" Kya, accustomed to quick showers and adrenaline rushes, towel dried like a pro, swept her hair up into a comb leaving a few curling tendrils down, then dashed out to grab the dress from Kennia and stepped into it. Kennia zipped her and finally gave up yelling when Kya slipped some brand new sandals onto her feet with a grimace. Her cheeks were still flushed from her run, but Kya did not care. Excitement was starting to take the place of nervousness. As Kennia grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her out of the apartment, Kya stopped in the threshold, frozen. Something in her eyes made Kennia stop pressuring. She ran back into the bathroom to look in the steamy mirror for the first time in a long long time. Out of the bathroom came Kya's quivering voice, "Kennia!! Do you think I look... passable?" Kennia's heart softened at Kya's admission. "Kya, you've got a lot to learn about men. Von won't care what the Fel you look like as long as you are THERE! Now get your butt MOVING!" Kya grabbed the present she had made for the happy couple, and the two red faced women sprinted, arriving stylishly almost on time. The Wedding Day, Chapter Seventeen By Tellas Tellas walked up to Qiva and deftly grabbed the cigarette from her hand. "Looks like it's quite a party" he said, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "Mmm. All the best people are here," answered the paladin. She nodded toward the Tauren talking with Jagezz and Nargesh. Tellas took another drag from the cigarette and passed it back. Patting the leather case slung over his shoulder he said. "Time to set up." "What's that?" Qiva asked. "I didn't know what to get them. I don't really know them all that well. Thought they might like some extra music." Unzipping the case he revealed an old-style Elven mandolin. He walked off to one side of the grove and began to play, his clear tenor voice softly singing Sin'dorei love songs. The Wedding Day, Chapter Eighteen (image) By Taai The moment came... taking a deep breath, Taai held onto Tai's arm, trembling with a growing smile as she walked down the pathway towards Nerrok and the Chieftain. Tai Jiang kissed Taai's cheek, before placing her hand within her love's own. Nerrok's eyes were bright, shinning with a genuine happiness. He leaned and whispered something to her, making her blush deeply. Together they turned towards Carine Bloodhoof, as he began the ceremony, welcoming and greeting the couple and guests. Smoke swirled and a low drum beat sounded, blending with Tellas' mandolin, as the Tauren invoked the magic's of the land, speaking deeply the prayer that would bind the two before him on all levels. Vows exchanged, the newlyweds turned to the errupting cheers and congratulations!! "Let the Party begin!!" ((Continued in Part 2!))